1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to heat exchange units. More specifically, the present invention relates to a pin for use in affixing a heat exchange assembly to the remaining portions of a heat exchange unit.
2. Prior Art
Wound fin heat exchangers are well known in the refrigeration and air conditioning field. A wound fin heat exchanger consists of tubes having a fin material wrapped about the tube in heat exchange relation therewith to promote heat transfer between fluid flowing through the tube and a separate fluid flowing over the tube. Utilization of this type of heat exchanger, wound fin, has been found to be both cost effective and to provide appropriate heat transfer with a minimum of tube length. A type of wound fin tubing includes slit fin tubing wherein a sheet of fin material is slit laterally and then rolled to a generally U-shaped arrangement such that the non slit portion is wound against the tube and the slit portions extend outwardly therefrom.
To make advantageous use of wound fin heat exchangers it is necessary that the heat exchanger be configured to optimize heat transfer. Once the appropriate configuration is ascertained the wound fin tubing should then be maintained in that configuration for the life of the heat exchanger. A combination heat exchange assembly comprising a tube support, and a tube may be used to secure the wound fin heat exchanger in the desired configuration. This combination heat exchange assembly may also be used as an integral part of a heat exchange unit such that it may be fastened to a base pan and to other assemblies of the heat exchange unit.
The herein disclosed apparatus includes a pin being specifically adapted to secure the tube of the heat exchanger assembly to either the base pan or fan assembly of the heat exchange unit. The pin has a very specific construction to allow for both securing the pin to the interior surfaces of the tube as well as securing the pin to the other components of the heat exchange unit while spacing same and while providing a structural support for the heat exchange assembly.